Bokura no Jikan
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: (AU) kami berjalan di waktu yang berbeda. Namun aku tetap ingin bersamanya. Dor SHBF #9:Waktu


Di belakang rumahku, terdapat rumah kuno yang sudah tidak ditinggali. Ibu bilang rumah tersebut mengambil gaya arsitektur _Shinden-Zukuri_ (yang baru kutahu beberapa tahun kemudian bahwa itu adalah gaya arsitektur pada zaman seribu tahun yang lalu).

Orang-orang mengatakan, rumah itu baru lima tahun ditinggalkan, yang sebenarnya, nyaris akan dirobohkan jika saja kepala desa tidak menolaknya. Bagaimanapun, rumah yang ada di belakang rumahku adalah bangunan tertua, yang berkali-kali direnovasi, namun masih mempertahankan desain awalnya karena sebuah alasan yang kuat.

Di rumah itu, terkurung seorang wanita bangsawan tercantik pada zamannya, yang tidak dapat naik ke surga karena menjalin hubungan dengan bangsa siluman sehingga menyebabkan kesialan pada sekitarnya. Lalu entah bagaimana awalnya, rumah wanita bangsawan itu menjadi rumah yang tidak boleh dihancurkan atau kesialan akan menimpa seluruh warga desa. Jadi, demi menghindari terjadinya hal yang buruk, secara turun temurun, akan ada seseorang yang menempati rumah wanita bangsawan dan mengurus rumah tersebut agar tidak hancur.

Konyol.

Benar-benar konyol.

Bagiku yang masih berusia tujuh tahun, hal seperti cerita yang tidak ada dasar ilmiahnya adalah hal konyol. Meski aku tinggal di desa, aku punya pemikiran yang luas dan modern, dan bagiku hal seperti makhluk halus yang tinggal selama seribu tahun, adalah hal yang berada di luar nalar pemikiran manusia.

Jadi, aku yang berusia tujuh tahun dan sedang berada pada masa ingin membenarkan semua yang kupikirkan memilih untuk mendatangi rumah yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dimasuki sembarangan orang (hanya kepala desa dan orang yang menempati rumah tersebut yang boleh).

Aku memasuki rumah tersebut melalui jalan rahasia yang kutemukan setelah perjuangan yang panjang, mengendap-endap layaknya seorang pencuri hingga aku berhasil memasuki halaman rumah kecil yang sudah dihiasi rumput yang tinggi.

Dan ... aku bertemu dengannya.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang yang berada di atas kimono indah yang digunakannya sedang duduk di atas alas duduk. Punggungnya terlihat membungkuk, dan aku merasakan aura yang membuatku ingin mendekatinya secara perlahan.

SREK

Dan entah karena aku menginjak apa, suara itu terdengar. Wanita itu tersentak. Punggungnya tegak dan secara reflek kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan aku tak dapat memutuskan kontak dari sepasang mata lavendel yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

.

Dan itu adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan seorang wanita yang berhasil membuatku menyingkirkan semua logika yang kubanggakan.

.

.

 **Bokura no jikan**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

(AU) (Sasuke's side) Kami berjalan di waktu yang berbeda. Meski demikian, aku tetap ingin bersamanya. For SHBF #9: Waktu

.

.

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, pernah di publish di grup Lovely Fanfic of SasuHina

.

 **Happy Reading**

Tiga tahun selanjutnya, rumah tua itu menjadi markas rahasia milikku. Nyaris setiap hari, sepulang sekolah aku akan menyempatkan diriku ke sana, menemani wanita yang selalu memakai kimono berlapis-lapis yang indah.

Wanita itu bernama Hinata. Aku belum tahu apa nama perasaanku padanya, hanya, dari pertemuan pertama kami, aku merasa nyaman. Aku suka melihat penampilannya yang seperti boneka putri yang sering kulihat saat perayaan anak perempuan. Aku suka melihat senyumnya yang sebagiannya tersembunyi di belakang lengan kimono yang selalu diangkatnya jika wajahnya malu-malu. Bagaimana sikap duduknya yang terlihat menakjubkan (karena aku paling tidak bisa bersimpuh bahkan hanya untuk sepuluh menit) dan bagaimana bahasa serta suaranya yang seperti embusan angin yang lembut.

Dan bagaimana Hinata yang selalu mendengarkan semua ceritaku tentang dunia di balik tembok rumahnya, membuatku merasa semakin hebat.

"Apa yang sedang anda baca kali ini, Sasuke-san?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkannya ketika aku memperlihatkan sebuah buku. Sepasang lavendel akan bersinar-sinar penuh rasa ingin tahu dan biasanya aku akan dengan sombongnya bercerita apa yang kutahu. Hinata tidak banyak tahu tentang kanji, maka aku berusaha mengajarinya. Ketika Hinata bertanya tentang banyak hal, maka aku akan berusaha mencari jawabannya. Ketika Hinata melihat aku mengerjakan bahasa Inggris, Hinata bilang ingin mendengar aku berbicara bahasa Inggris, sehingga aku berlatih mati-matian agar pelafalanku dapat membuatnya semakin terpesona padaku.

Karena Hinata yang selalu bertanya, dan mengatakan 'Sasuke-san hebat sekali' jika aku berhasil menjawab pertanyaannya dengan menakjubkan, tahu-tahu kemampuanku jauh melampaui kemampuan anak seusiaku.

Usia sebelas tahun, aku ditawari beasiswa SMA di Tokyo.

"Kenapa tidak diambil?" Hinata bertanya, bingung. Hinata satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tahu kalau aku sangat ingi keluar dari desa yang membosankan, yang semua isi buku di perpustakaannya, yang dulu kuanggap surga sudah habis kulahap.

"Kalau aku pergi, kau akan sendirian."

Hinata diam. Menghela napas, lalu tersenyum. "Sasuke-san... saya sudah lama hidup sendirian. Jadi tolong jangan pikirkan saya."

Aku diam. Aku masih sebelas tahun untuk mengenali apa perasaan berat yang membuatku tidak suka mendengar kalimatnya yang begitu saja menyuruhku untuk pergi. Ketika usiaku delapan tahun aku tahu siapa Hinata.

Hinata adalah wanita bangsawan yang diceritakan rumor yang beredar. Awalnya, aku tidak percaya, tapi Hinata yang tidak bisa menyentuh apa-apa, Hinata yang tidak dapat kusentuh membuatku mau tidak mau percaya.

Tapi bukannya takut, aku malah ingin terus dan terus bersamanya.

"Kalau aku pergi, Kau benar-benar tidak akan kesepian?"

"Mungkin agak sedikit kesepian," Hinata bergumam, lalu tersenyum. "Tapi saya tidak masalah. Bagi saya, impian Sasuke-san adalah segalanya. Jika ke kota, Sasuke-san akan mendapatkan banyak hal, bukan? Dan saya akan mendapatkan banyak hal dari Sasuke-san."

Lalu keputusanku mengambil beasiswa SMA kutetapkan ketika kalimat Hinata yang terakhir.

"Tenang saja, saya akan selalu berada di sini."

.

.

.

Usiaku dua puluh lima tahun ketika akhirnya aku benar-benar dapat pulang ke desa.

Beasiswa SMA itu hanyalah awalnya. Meski aku sangat ingin mempercepat sekolahku, nyatanya aku menghabiskan tiga tahun di SMA. Lalu, aku terjebak kewajiban, yang sebenarnya ingin kutinggalkan namun ajaibnya wajah Hinata yang akan sedih karena aku tak bertanggung jawab membuatku bertahan.

Aku tak bisa sering pulang karena jarak Tokyo-Konoha nyaris sepuluh jam, dengan sarana transportasi yang amat minim, dan jadwal yang sangat padat.

Aku hanya pernah pulang saat usiaku lima belas tahun, dan tempat yang pertama kali kukunjungi adalah rumahnya. Hinata tak banyak berubah, namun ajaibnya tinggiku yang dulunya hanya setinggi bahunya, kini sudah sejengkal lebih tinggi.

Hinata menyambutku dengan sapuan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Saat itu sakura berguguran, angin sepoi dan wangi sakura membuat Hinata terlihat berbeda.

Wajahnya tak berubah. Tapi kesanku padanya berubah seiring semakin cepat laju jantung yang kurasakan ketika melihatnya. Ketika Hinata bertanya kenapa aku terus memandanginya, secara refleks aku mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak banyak berubah. Mendengarnya, Hinata tersenyum sedih.

"Tentu saja," Hinata berkata. "Saya sudah lama tiada, makanya, saya akan tetap seperti ini."

"Tak masalah kan? Dengan begitu aku bisa terus-terusan melihat keindahanmu."

Wajahnya semakin merona, dan aku merasa senang karenanya hingga aku berpikir sangat ingin menyentuhnya.

Aku bercerita kehidupanku selama empat tahun, dan memperlihatkan alat elektronik yang membuat Hinata semakin terkagum-kagum. Dan seperti biasa, Hinata mengatakan kalimat yang membuatku benar-benar senang.

"Sasuke-san memang laki-laki terhebat yang pernah saya temui."

.

.

Saat usiaku delapan belas tahun, aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintai Hinata. Awalnya aku menolak. Bagaimanapun juga, kami berjalan di waktu yang berbeda. Hinata sudah tidak ada, jika aku mencintainya, lalu mempertahankan perasaanku, apa yang akan kudapatkan selain kisah cinta tragis yang memalukan?

Aku menyibukkan diriku sendiri demi menghilangkan perasaan itu. Tak kubiarkan pikiranku mengingat Hinata untuk sedetikpun. Aku melakukan pekerjaanku dengan sangat baik hingga tahu-tahu saja aku memiliki perusahaanku sendiri.

Aku tercatat sebagai pengusaha sukses termuda karena Hinata. Karena ingin melupakan perasaanku padanya, yang malah semakin menguat seiring bertambahnya usiaku.

Menyerah, aku memutuskan pulang dan melihat Hinata yang langsung tersenyum bahagia melihatku.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-san. Anda tumbuh dengan sangat baik, ya..."

Aku berubah. Garis wajahku berubah, suaraku semakin berat, dan Hinata terlihat semakin kecil di mataku. Sementara Hinata tidak berubah.

Dengan setengah hati yang menahan perih karena menyadari cinta ini tdak akan pernah menemukan jalan keluar, aku menjawab ucapan selamat datangnya.

Aku pulang, Hinata...

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya Sasuke-san mencari istri."

Usiaku empat puluh tahun ketika Hinata akhirnya dengan tegas memintaku setelah ribuan kali di tahun-tahun sebelumnya dia masih 'menyarankan'ku untuk segera menikah.

Hinata masih tetap sama. Wajahnya, pakaiannya, sepasang lavendelnya. Sementara aku semakin berbeda dari pertemuan kami. Aku berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang memutuskan untuk merawat rumah yang ditinggalinya, bahkan membelinya untuk kujadikan milikku. Orang tuaku tidak protes selama aku dapat mempertanggungjawabkan keputusanku. Awalnya, Hinata protes dan mengatakan lebih baik aku segera mencari istri daripada menghabiskan waktuku dengannya.

Padahal Hinata tahu bagaimana aku yang mencintainya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," aku mengatakannya dengan pasti. Sepuluh tahun aku tinggal bersamanya, dan hubungan kami memang benar-benar hanya bicara. Aku tak bisa menyentuhnya, Hinata tidak bisa menyentuhku.

"Sasuke-san tidak bisa terus-terusan berada di samping saya," Hinata berkata pelan. Kalimatnya sudah sering kudengar, dan tidak kupedulikan. Bagiku, asal terus bersama Hinata, tidak masalah.

Cukup hanya dengan bersamanya.

"Bagaimanapun, dunia kita berbeda. Aku tidak dapat berjalan di waktu yang sama denganmu."

Aku tidak menjawab. Tiga puluh tiga tahun aku mengenalnya, dan baru beberapa tahun ini Hinata mulai meninggalkan bahasa formal nan kakunya padaku. Bodohnya, aku bahagia hanya dengan perubahan seperti itu.

Aku bergerak mendekatinya, duduk di sampingnya. Punggung Hinata menegak, tapi kepalanya menunduk. Pelan, Hinata mendekatkan lengannya. Aku perlahan menggerakkan tanganku hingga ujung jemariku sangat dekat dengan ujung jemarinya.

Aku mencintai Hinata, dan menginginkannya.

Aku selalu membayangkan lembut tangannya yang kugenggam, aku membayangkan bagaimana rupanya yang semakin bertambah tua, aku membayangkan bagaimana debar jantungnya ketika aku memeluknya.

Tapi aku harus berpuas diri hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Bahkan ketika tanganku ada di atas tangannya, aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa selain kehampaan yang secara ajaib menaburkan sakit.

Namun, aku tetap mencintainya.

.

.

.

Usiaku enam puluh tahun ketika aku melihat wajah Hinata yang khawatir, dan aku yang terbaring payah. Awan mendung semakin kental terlihat di sepasang matanya. Aku menatapnya dengan napas yang terputus-putus.

Lebih dari setengah abad aku bertemu dengannya, nyaris melewati seperempat abad aku tinggal bersamanya, dan dia tak berubah. Wajahnya, pakaiannya, kemudaannya. Yang berubah hanyalah aku. Aku berubah banyak dari awal pertemuan kami. Rambut hitam yang seluruhnya memutih, kulit-kulit yang mengeriput, badan yang semakin ringkih.

"Seharusnya kita tidak bertemu. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu terus-terusan bersamaku."

Dia menangis, untuk kali pertama. Lebih dari setengah abad, dan baru kali ini Hinata terang-terangan memperlihatkan air matanya, memperlihatkan kesedihannya, dan aku merasa konyol karena aku bahagia hanya karena itu.

Aku berada di akhir waktuku. Aku berada di masa seharusnya aku menangisi kebodohanku yang memilih bersamanya selama puluhan tahun.

Namun, walau tak saling bersentuhan, aku bahagia. Melihat wajah tersenyumnya, melihat wajahnya yang merona, bagaimana Hinata yang menceramahiku cara membersihkan debu dari lapisan kayu, bagaimana Hinata yang menemaniku makan dan bertanya bagaimana rasanya, bagaimana Hinata yang memaksaku untuk mempelajari resep masakan tradisionalnya hanya karena Hinata ingin melihatnya lagi membuatku tak menyesal memilih bersamanya.

Sungguh.

Hinata, aku tidak menyesal.

"Hei," aku memanggilnya pelan. "Jika aku mati, kali ini, aku benar-benar akan berada di sampingmu?"

Dia menggeleng cepat. Tangisnya semakin pecah. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang," dia terisak. "Aku tak bisa pergi dari sini. Jiwaku sudah tertolak karena dosa yang pernah kuperbuat. Bahkan jika kau mati, aku tidak dapat bersamamu."

Aku tak dapat menjawabnya selain perlahan menutup mata. Aku merasakan dingin, gelap dan detakan yang perlahan berhenti.

.

.

.

Ah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika gelap tak lagi menyapa, aku melihat rambut panjangnya, aku mendengar isak tangisnya. Pelan, aku bergerak mendekatinya lalu memeluknya erat.

Hinata tersentak, tangisnya kembali pecah.

"Bodoh," ini umpatan pertamanya untukku setelah sekian puluh tahun bersama. "Bodoh!"

Aku tertawa dan memeluknya semakin erat ketika dia berbalik dan membalas pelukanku.

Tubuhnya wangi, kehangatan menjalari hatiku, perlahan mengisi kekosongan yang sudah lama kurasakan.

.

.

.

Sekarang, aku berjalan di waktu yang sama dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Author note:

Happy SHBF #9!

Semoga yang versi Hinata berhasil diselesaikan hari ini. Haha #Duagh.


End file.
